Peter Pan (character)/Gallery
Images of Peter Pan from the ''Peter Pan'' franchise. Promotional Images ''Peter Pan (franchise) peterpromoart.jpg peterhook.jpg peterlogo.jpg|Peter Pan and the movie logo Jake-And-The-Never-Land-Pirates-Peter-Pan-Returns1.jpg PeterPanDisney.jpg RTNL_characters.jpg Peter-pan.png pan promo.jpg peter-pan.jpg Return to Neverland Poster 01.jpg Peter Pan and Tinkerbell.jpg RTNwallpaper.jpg ''Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 3x08 - Think lovely Thought - I Was Never Meant To Be A Father.png Once Upon a Time - 3x08 - Think lovely Thought - Save Magic.png Once Upon a Time - 3x05 - Good Form - Released Images - Peter Pan.jpg Pan Going Home 02.jpg Rumple an Pan.jpg Rumple and his Father.jpg Rumple and Pan Going Home.jpg Rumple Dagger Going Home.jpg Rumple holding his father.jpg Rumple holding Pan.jpg Rumple Stabs Pan Going Home.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x12 - Souls of the Departed - Publicity Images - Peter Pan.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x12 - Souls of the Departed - Publicity Images - Peter Pan 2.jpg Stock Art Clipjune1012.gif Peterpangang.gif Clippeterfly.gif|Peter Flying Peter Pan Gang-1.png clipjanemad.gif clipjanef2.gif clippeter23.gif clippeter41.gif clippeterjane.gif clippeterjane2.gif clippeterjanefly.gif Concept art peterpan2.jpg|Peter Pan's model sheet PeterPanMK.jpg|Peter Pan expressions by Milt Kahl. PixieDustMB.jpeg|Peter teaches the Darling children to fly, by Mary Blair. ToNeverlandMB.jpeg|Peter and the gang fly to Neverland, by Mary Blair. PeterMermaidMB.jpg|Peter and a mermaid by Mary Blair. PeterTinkMB.jpg|Peter holds the dying Tinker Bell, by Mary Blair. HookPeterMB.jpeg|Peter faces off against Hook, by Mary Blair. MapOfNeverlandMB.jpeg|Peter on a map of Neverland, by Mary Blair. PeterTinkDH.jpg|Peter and Tinker Bell by David Hall. Hook and Peter PanMary Blair..jpg|Peter battling Hook by Mary Blair. Peter&mermaids.jpg|Peter and The mermaids by Mary Blair. peter.png|An early model sheet of Peter Pan (1940) Peter pan- comparative sheet.jpg Peter-and-captain-hook-web.jpg Films Peter Pan peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1045.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1050.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1062.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1070.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1091.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1113.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1123.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1129.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1136.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1147.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1221.jpg Peter Pan5.jpg|Peter with Wendy Peter Pan 6.jpg Peter and Wendy kiss.jpg PeterPan3.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3210.jpg|Peter with Lost Boys Peter and Wendy.jpg WendyPeter.jpg Peter Pan1.jpg|Peter sitting on a rock Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3999.jpg|Peter with the Mermaids Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4564.jpg|Peter with Mr. Smee Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4595.jpg|Peter Pan with Captian Hook Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4636.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4678.jpg|Peter Pan as Napoleon Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4735.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-5471.jpg|Peter Pan with Indian Chief Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-5713.jpg|Peter with Tiger Lily Peter and Wendy disney.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7958.jpg|Peter Pan battling Captain Hook peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8244.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4258.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4294.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4296.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1886.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7614.jpg Tink-in-peterpan-15.jpg Tink-in-peterpan-2.jpg Peter-pan-and-his-shadow.jpg Return to Never Land Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-30.jpg peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-580.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-590.jpg peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-590_tn.jpg peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-628.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-688.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2029.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2531.jpg Peter Pan2.jpg|Peter fighting with Captain Hook Peter Pan7.jpg Peter Pan4.jpg|Peter and Tink peter.jpg|Peter, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Boys Peter Pan9.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6498.jpg|Peter Pan with Jane Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6527.jpg|Game over, Hook, I win Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6539.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6629.jpg Peter and Jane1.jpg|Peter and Jane Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-7236.jpg|Wendy reunited with Peter Pan Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps com-7487.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4404.jpg Returntoneverland312.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-5489.jpg|The team lost boys Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2774.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2578.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1933.jpg Television ''House of Mouse PeterPan&Tinkerbell-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png PeterPan&Donald-DonaldWantsToFly.png Donald wants to fly.png Song-BestChristmasOfAll.jpg Peter-House of Mouse.jpg Peter pan mickey.png Jake and the Never Land Pirates JakePirate 48b.jpg JakePirate 36b.jpg JakePirate 25b.jpg Jakepirates1 (2).jpg|Peter with Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Captain Hook and Smee Jake and the Never Land Pirates Peter Pan-1024x576.jpg|Peter with Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully Peter Pan09.png|Peter with Izzy Peter Pan10.png Peter Pan-Gold Doubloons.jpg Peter flying pirate team.jpg Hook-Tink-Jake-Peter-Never Land Rescue.png Jake-and-the-Neverland-Pirates- peter pan returns.jpg Peter with Hook&crew-peter pan returns.jpg Peter Pan-Peter Pan returns.jpg Pan&Hook-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Jake&crew with Peter&Tink - jake's never land rescue02.jpg JakePeterTink- jake's never land rescue.jpg Peter Pan- jake's never land rescue.jpg Jakenews.jpg Cubby &Peter.Peter.Pan.Returns..png PeterJakeTink.jpg Jake&Crew21.jpg Peter Pan01.jpg Peter Pan02.jpg Peter Pan03.jpg Peter Pan04.jpg Peter Pan05.png Peter Pan06.png Peter Pan07.png Peter Pan08.png Peter Pan11.png|Peter with Izzy and Cubby aboard Bucky Peter Pan12.png Peter Pan13.png Peter'sPirate Team.png PeterIzzyCubby.png Peter&Hook02.png Peter&Hook.png PeterJakecrewhooksmee.jpg PeterJake.jpg|Peter with Jake Jake&crew with Peter-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Groupshot-peter pan returns.jpg Wendy Darling -Battle for the Book01.png Jake&crew with Peter-Jake saves Bucky.jpg Groupshot- battle for the book.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book03.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book02.jpg Battle for the book promo03.png Battle for the book promo02.png Peter Pan-peter pan returns.jpg Peter&Izzy&Peter Pan returns.jpg Peter-Peter pan returns02.jpg Peter-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg JakePeter Skully-Peter Pan returns.jpg Peter-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Peter-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise04.jpg Peter-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Peter-Peter Pan Returns02.jpg Groupshot-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Peter-Peter Pan Returns03.jpg Hook&Pan-Battle for the book.jpg Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x19 - The Black Fairy - Malcolm.jpg 308Transformation.png|Malcolm turns into Peter Pan 308Struggle.png 305Young.png 305UnlessYou'reWillingToPayIt.png 307Motivation.png|Pan finds Wendy 301IWas.png 301NoTimeForQuestions.png 302PanTree.png Peter Pan OUAT.png 302IAmPeterPan.png|Pan taunts Emma 302PanChinUp.png 302PanDisguisedAsHenry.png 302PanNoCheating.png 302PanWithLostBoys.png 302PanLookingDown.png 302PanTeasesEmma.png 302PanThreatensEmma.png 303PanAiming.png 306NiceGirl.png 307Don'tWorryFelix.png 309PanWithSword.png 309PanThreatensWithKnife.png Once pon a Time - 5x12 - Souls of the Departed - Peter Pan.png|Pan in the Underworld Once Upon a Time - 5x12 - Souls of the Departed - Peter Pan 2.jpeg Once Upon a Time - 5x12 - Souls of the Departed - Peter Pan 3.jpeg Once Upon a Time - 5x12 - Souls of the Departed - Peter Pan 4.jpeg Pan Underworld 03.jpeg Pan Underworld 04.jpeg Once Upon a Time - 5x19 - Sisters - Pan.png Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Zelena Hostage.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Pan in Pawnshop.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Pan Vanishes.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Pan Vanishes 2.jpg OnceUponATime-721PeterPan.png|Pan's Wish Realm counterpart Video games Disney return-to-neverland-.jpg kinect-disneyland-adventure-pan-flight-01.png|Peter Pan's Flight in ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures PetePan.jpg|Pete Pan from Epic Mickey, based on Peter Pan Kinect disneyland adventures.jpg Peterepic-mickey-3ds.jpg Power of illusion screenshot 1.jpg Pinocchio's cameo in Disney Villains Revenge.jpg Peter Pan DU Render.png|Peter Pan costume in Disney Universe JollyRoger2.png|Peter Pan on a Disney Infinity Jolly Roger Power Disc Neverland Power Disc.png|Neverland Power Disc Second Star to the Right Power Disc.png|Second Star to the right Power Disc Peter Pan.JPG|Peter in Kinect: Disneyland Adventures Cancelled Disney INFINITY Figure - Peter Pan.jpg|Cancelled Disney INFINITY figure design EmojiBlitzPeterPan.png|Peter Pan emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Peter Pan Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Peter Pan in Disney Magic Kingdoms ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Peter Pan KH.png|Peter Pan in Kingdom Hearts Peter_Pan_KHII.png|Peter Pan in Kingdom Hearts II Peter Pan in Kingdom Hearts.png|Peter Pan in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Neverland6.png|Peter vs. Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Wooden_Keyblade.png|Peter and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep DL_PeterPanAvatar.png|Peter Pan's Sprite (BBS) Sprite_Peter_Pan_KH.png|Peter Pan's Sprite (KH) Sprite_Peter_Pan.png|Peter Pan's Sprite (KHII) Kh-neverland-15.png Peter_Pan_(card).png Kh-neverland-46.png kh-neverland-16.png kh-neverland-43.png kh-neverland-44.png kh-neverland-20.png kh-neverland-45.png kh-neverland-52.png kh-neverland-49.png kh-neverland-64.png kh-neverland-63.png Feather_Charm_KHII.png|The Feather Charm used to summon Peter Pan DL_Sprite_Peter_Pan_KHBBS.png Peter Pan Costume Kingdom Hearts χ.png|Kingdom Hearts χ Peter Pan Costume Khbbs pp1.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances Peter Pan It's a Small World.jpg|Peter Pan with Wendy and Tinker Bell in It's a Small World Peter Pan fights Captain Hook in Peter Pan's Flight from Tokyo Disneyland.jpg|Peter Pan fights Captain Hook in Peter Pan's Flight from Tokyo Disneyland Peter Pan Portrait.jpg|Mikhail Baryshnikov as Peter Pan in the Disney Dream Portrait Series peterpanautograph.jpg|Peter Pan's signature. PeterPaninDisneylandFun.jpg|Peter Pan in "Disneyland Fun" PeterPaninBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Peter Pan in Beach Party at Walt Disney World Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Peter-pan-Live.jpg Festival of fantasy characters.jpeg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Jake & Peter.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Printed Media Peterpan-coloring-pages-34.gif|Peter and Jane Peterpan-coloring-pages-24.gif Peterpan-coloring-pages-31.gif Peterpan-coloring-pages-36.png WaltDisneysCaptainHook&PeterPan-page.jpg PeterPandisneyfairies.jpg Peter PanTrobluewithtink.jpg|Peter in trouble with Tink Peterpannortneverland.jpg A Merry Christmas Cookbook.jpg Pan Vs Hook-Peter Pan’s Little Golden book (1952).png Battle for the book page02.png Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book02.jpg June13th.png|Peter's page in Disneystrology Peterpan-coloring-pages-35.gif|Peter and Hook peterpan-coloring-pages-28.gif Peterpan-coloring-pages-25.gif|Peter and Wendy Hayden and natalie on the disney adventures magazine.jpg Le journal de mickey 82.jpg Peter-Pan-Christmas2.jpg Merchandise Peter Pan3.jpg Peter pan8.jpg|Peter Pan Vinylmation Peter pan7.jpg Peter pan5.jpg Peter pan 10.jpg|Peter Pan Funko POP! Vinyl Peter pan9.jpg Peter pansnowglobe.jpg Disneycharacterpins.png peterpancocacola.jpg Peter record.jpg Peterpan.jpg LEGO-DUPLO-Jake-Peter-Pans-Visit-10526-Building-Toy-0-0.jpg Peter Pan-duplo.jpg|Peter Pan LEGO Duplo minifigure peter_pan_hat_4.jpg|Peter Pan's hat Peter Pan tsum tsum .jpg Peter Pan Vinylmation .jpg|Peter Pan Vinylmations Fairytaledesigner.jpg Peter Pan Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Peter Pan Tsum Tsum soft toy Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Peter Pan Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg|Peter Pan Tsum Tsum T-shirt PeterPanSMALL1.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery series 5.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 17.jpg|LEGO Peter Pan minifigure from the LEGO Disney Minifigure series Peter Pan Flying POP.png Miscellaneous Peterpanwallpaper2.jpg Peterpan combo1.jpg Designer Collection - Peter and Hook.jpg petermickeyhead.jpg diamond11.png Category:Character galleries Category:Peter Pan galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries